Forever Yours
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: How long before the shroud of lies hit them hard bashing them into the concrete reality that there love should never be? HikaXKao TamaXKyo WARNING: Yaoi/Twincest/and a hint of lemon. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


I heard the depressingly beautiful song today and I instantly thought of the Hitachiin Brothers and the relationship between the "dark prince" and Tono. Because of this inspiration once again I am going to write a song fic. I hope you enjoy it and please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club or the song _**How Can I Not Love You**_ by _**Joy Enriquez**__._

_**WARNING: **_Yep, this is a fic containing both Yaoi and Twincest. If you don't like it don't read it!! I cannot stress that enough.

_**Couples:**_ Hikaru and Kaoru

Kyoya and Tamaki

_Italics: _Lyrics

_**Bold/italics near end**_: My poem that I made!!

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_Cannot touch_

_Cannot hold_

_Cannot be together _

Kyoya is sitting at his desk typing away vigorously on the keys of his laptop. Light glistening off his glasses creating a glare on the lenses, the hazel eyed prince peers over the silver rims of his specks. Starring intently over towards a lounging couch, the dark haired host spots his muse. There laughing and chatting with a large group of princesses is Tono. Silky blonde hair sparkling under the pale bulb's light and amethyst orbs shinning with joy, Kyoya quickly bites his tongue as sheer perfection looks his way.

Smiling brightly Tamaki motions "mother" to his side. If only the rest of the host club knew the true legend behind that pet name. Taking a seat behind the king, the ladies squeal with excitement as Tamaki begins to tell a story about when Kyoya and himself were youngsters. Grinning to appease the female company in their presence, on the inside shell of his outer appearance the ebony haired keeper of finances is screaming. How much longer would there sham exist? Was it not evident to the ladies that Tamaki saw them as nothing more than just company? That no true happiness would come from lies and false pretense?

_Cannot love _

_Cannot kiss_

_Cannot have each other _

Holding his breath while keeping his face frozen in that sickly smiling position the "dark lord" waits for the final bell of the day to ring. Once all of the remaining hosts have left and the fan girls retreating back to their homes, Kyoya lets out a sigh of relief. Then feeling arms around his neck and sweet breath against his cheek, hazel and amethyst orbs meet.

"Are you troubled, Kyo-kun?" Tamaki questions looking deeply into tired eyes.

"Tamaki, I honestly can't take anymore of this." Kyoya sighs bowing his head so that it touches his chest.

"Things have skewed out of control, haven't they?" Tamaki murmurs against the base of Kyoya's neck.

"Devoting ourselves night and day to this club. All of our time together spent on either making money or pleasing people." Kyoya mutters placing his right hand on his forehead.

"It's what we had agreed to though." Tamaki states laying his cheek against the elder boy's shoulder. "To come up with enough money to be able to support ourselves without our families help."

"I know…" Kyoya whispers softly. "But I hate all the lying. Pretending to be someone I'm not."

"Our positions are hard, but we must stay strong. You know that I love you right?" Tamaki murmurs closing his eyes listening to Kyoya's shallow breath.

"Of course." Kyoya laughs slightly reaching behind to touch Tamaki's head. "Who else would put up with a baka like yourself."

"Mommy!" Tamaki cries pulling away to walk around and stare his lover in the face.

"Tamaki, do me a favor will you?" Kyoya smirks reaching for the blonde pulling him into his lap.

"Why should I?" Tamaki growls suddenly stubborn. "You called me a baka remember?"

"And you'd be a double baka not to take me up on my request." Kyoya replies coyly cupping Tamaki's cheek with one hand and supporting his lower back with the other.

"Mom…" Tamaki began before feeling firm cool lips press against his own velvety supple ones.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kyoya whispers separating from the uke to bite his ear.

"Hai." Tamaki moans pressing his lips to Kyoya for a second time.

_Must be strong _

_And we must let go_

_Cannot say what our hearts must know _

Dripping sweat, shaking bodies, and the soft utterances of names the two males act upon instinct until the walls are shaking. Spent and trembling Tamaki comes with a final howl of his lover's name. Kyoya following right behind him, the two collapse into a giant heap of passion. Laying against the brunette's bare chest, Tamaki listens intently to the thundering heartbeat underneath Kyoya's glistening skin. Cradling Tamaki's head gently in his hands the dark prince kisses the kings head softly before closing his eyes. How long would this moment of intense passion last before they were ripped out of each other's arms by cruel fate?

_How can I not love you _

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you here in my arms_

_How does one walk away _

_From all the memories _

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

Morning's cruel light spilling into Music Room Three the two aficionados blink away the sun. Rubbing his eyes Tamaki looks to Kyoya whose hair is showing an extreme case of bed head. Smirking silently Tamaki reaches over and fixes the knotted ebony locks of hair. Grabbing his lover's wrist and pulling velvet lips to his own Kyoya sighs lightly. Then separating only seconds later the brunette reaches for his clothing. Gazing at the prince with troubled eyes, King Tamaki follows in suit. It wouldn't be long before their happiness would end. With the opening of the double doors, screaming of the hormonal fan girls, and the entering of the hosts their magic would die. Cast into the dark until their love could be drawn from the shadowed depths once again.

"Gomen, Kyo-kun." Tamaki whispers kissing his lover's cheek as the door cracks open.

"Gomen, Tama-chan." Kyoya replies pulling away acting as if the night before never took place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Cannot dream_

_Cannot share_

_Sweet and tender moments_

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathes his chin lifted slightly into the air.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru murmurs bringing his lips ever so close to that of his brother's tender appendages.

"KAWAII!!" The fan girls shriek hearts bubbling in their eyes.

The same routine everyday; inches away but never truly molded together. Deprived, yearning, and needing the redheaded twins sigh softly as they separate agonizingly slow. Starring into one another's depths intently they two seemed to read each other's minds. _What if they knew the truth?_ The truth that this seemingly sinful sham wasn't actually a sham at all. The taboo love projected in the Host Club was only a small glimpse into their secluded and beautifully tainted world. In reality, temptation for the brothers was only a glimpse in the mirror.

As another wave of crazed females enters the room, the Hitachiin brothers let out a suppressed moan. How much more of this would they have to endure? The build up was extremely intense and ever tantalizing glance sent them over the edge. Was it not enough anymore to just sit in the company of one another? Another forbidden role-play in motion, Hikaru licks his lips causing Kaoru to shiver involuntarily. Just one taste…just one touch…just one word. Strictly prohibited yet only centimeters away…

_Cannot feel_

_How we feel_

_Must pretend it's over_

The bell rang sending an angel's tune through Music Room Three. Sighing fan girls and tired hosts exit the room leaving only Kyoya, Tamaki, and the Hitachiin twins. Looking to the prince and king bowing their head the two jokesters take their leave. Exiting the room school bags over their shoulders the two race to their private limo. Anticipation building up the two sit awkwardly ridged until they have reached the Hitachiin Manor. Throwing their school bags at the maids, the identical redheads race into the garden maze meeting in the center. There set up inside the gazebo is a couch built for two.

Grabbing his twin by his shirt collar, Hikaru pulls Kaoru into a hard kiss. Moaning loudly the younger Hitachiin closes his eyes and sinks to his knees as Hikaru breaks away to kiss down from the nape of his neck to his collar bone. Kissing back up to his lips the eldest dances his tongue at the entrance before darting inside the sickly sweet heated cave of lust. Tongues battling in a war of dominance and sheer passion, the twins fall backwards onto the couch. Hands inching across skin and ripping away material soon the taboo lovers were bare. In the nude, in the light of the setting sun, the identical aficionados fuck until they're both raw and covered in glistening beads of moisture.

"I love you…and yet I hate you." Hikaru pants pumping into his trembling counterpart.

"If you weren't so close to me…" Kaoru moans unable to finish his sentence on his own.

"Then maybe…" Hikaru gasps pulling out and hot cum dripping over the length of Kaoru's back.

"Just maybe…" Kaoru sighs collapsing on the spot as Hikaru falls on top of him.

"I could resist you." The twins murmur in unison as their eyes close heavy with sleep.

_Must be brave_

_And we must go on_

_Must not say_

_What we've known all along _

Early dawn making its appearance, the Hitachiin brothers groan shielding their eyes from the brutal light of the sun. Blinking a few times, soon identical golden eyes meet sedated from the lust for a time short period of time. Small traces of ecstasy still running through their veins, the two lovers rise to their feet. Bare and rose petals sticking to their skin, the two reach for the bathrobes lying on the couch. Because of their love making becoming more and more erotic in the maze was the only place they could find some away from unforgiving eyes. Out there in the garden, not even the weeds could judge them.

_How can I not love you _

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you here in my arms_

_How does one walk away _

_From all the memories _

_How do I not miss you when you are gone _

The sleek black limousine coming to a complete stop in front of Ouran Academy's gates Kaoru follows Hikaru out of the lengthy vehicle. As the driver pulls away and the two are left to stand alone in the silence, they each let out a hefty sigh. Back to the world where taboo was pretend, and intestinal homosexuality wasn't welcomed with open arms. Pecking his brother's cheek lightly Hikaru departs from Kaoru's side as they make the long walk to Music Room Three. Could bliss exist in such a confusing world, or would it disappear like a puff of smoke; gone and without a trace?

_How can I not love you?_

Tamaki and Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru their romance hidden from the world by a single shroud of infinite lies. How long would it be before that shroud of lies hit them hard bashing them into the concrete reality that their love should never be? How long could they keep their love hidden without the un-approving eyes of an audience? And if they were found out, could that love last?

_Must be brave_

_And we must be strong_

_Cannot say_

_What we've known all along_

_How can I not love you _

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you here in my arms_

_How does one walk away _

_From all the memories _

_How do I not miss you when you are gone _

_**Can I be in love with you**_

_**Although we might be judged **_

_**Disapproving eyes may scald us**_

_**but I know I can endure the burn**_

_**I want you **_

_**I need you **_

_**I breathe you in**_

_**You are my silence **_

_**The warmth on my skin**_

_**They may hate us **_

_**And shun us **_

_**I can live with that pain**_

_**They can threaten **_

_**And taunt **_

_**But I'll continue to utter your name**_

_**Together **_

_**Never apart**_

_**Your mine**_

_**And I'll always be**_

_**Forever yours **_

_How can I not love you?_

* * *

Crap or good? I think it came out alright ^__^ And yes the poem just above the last line does belong to me so ask if you wish to use it!! And just so you know yes this song did make me cry T.T Please review!! Thanks ^^


End file.
